Nanao Tepes
・ツェペシュ |romaji = Nanao Tsuepeshu Sasaki Nanao |race = Dhampyr |age = 15 to 17 |gender = Female |hair_color = Blond |eye_color = Red |equipment = Beyond Balor View Ancient Gear Scanner |magic = Holy Magic Vampyre Magic Summoning Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic |relatives = 3rd King Of Tepes Faction (Grandfather) 4th King Of Tepes Faction (Father) Unnamed Human Mother † Vladimir Tepes (Older Half-Brother) Dimitri Tepes (Older Half-Brother) Valerie Tepes (Older Sister) Unborn Child |affiliations = Tepes Faction Tepes Royal Family Pendragon Household Kuoh Ryu Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Hell Grigori Heaven |status = Alive}} Nanao Tepas is one of Arthur's close friends in school aside from Lancelot Du Lac and Nico Rasalgethi, although she is first protrayed as a male, she is, in fact a female student. She is part of Kuoh Ryuu Academy's student council member, as well as being revealed as the younger Dhampyr daughter of the Red Tepes Faction. Appearance Nanao has a short, small built figure, short blond hair with black hair clips and red eyes behind a pair of Maroon colored glasses. Even though she is a girl her overall features are so petite that she can even undress in front of her classmates and simply be passed off as being an extremely small built boy. Nanao wears the Kuoh female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality Nanao is shown to be friendly and shy. She has spent a great deal of her life living in fear of herself and the Hero Clan, to the point that when she found out Arthur was a hero she attacked him while professing her innocence (at the time she didn't know about the Peace Treaty between the Vampyres, Devils, Seraphs, Fallen Angels and Heroes) in the events surrounding Arthur and Ornis. Also she is extremely close to Arthur, serving as his gym partner and this attachment intensifies after Arthur learns about her Dhampyr heritage. Nanao Balor While using Invade Beyond Berolina the Balor Reborn, Nanao adopts a very different personality. Due to the influence of Balor's personality, this being is both Nanao yet not her, and both Balor yet not Balor. In this form, Nanao is decidedly more aggressive to go with her powers, having darkness devour her opponents either with indifference or pure malice, however, she admits she would never hurt her Arthur, Valerie and her friends and is still herself to the point she recognizes them as such. Nanao's own poor feelings towards most of the Pure-Blooded Vampires also shines through, with her daring them to show their power against her before proving herself vastly superior to them and eating them. History Nanao was born as the fourth child and second daughter of the 4th King of Tepes and a human mother; the latter of whom died shortly after giving birth to Nanao, who was born as a mass of darkness which accidentally cursed her mother and several servants to death. Between the incredible fear of Nanao's true form from the higher ups, her uncontrollable Ancient Gear the Beyond Balor View, and people's general prejudice towards the half-breed, Nanao grew up in isolation and abuse, with only her elder sister Valerie visting. Since then, she has been living in fear of the Hero Clan who have made it their mission to exterminate 'Monsters' like her. The lengths she has gone to hide can be seen in the way that she has transferred between several schools. One of the odder side effects of her unique Dhampyr body is that roughly every month her body switches genders between male and female and will likely continue to do so until she reaches eighteen years old at which point in time her body will permanently settle on whichever one she is more comfortable with. Powers & Abilities Dhampyr Abilities As a half-Vampyre from the Red Tepes Faction known as being one of the strongest, Nanao has the basic vampyric abilities such as enhanced physical abilities like speed, agility, and strength able to keep up with Arthur and Lancelot. Having formed a Master-Servant Vow, she has the potential to unlock the abilities of a higher-level vampyre matching that of Vampyre Lord. * Dhampyr Physiology: Being a Dhampyr as well as one with rare Vampire abilities, Nanao has the ability to control bats and transform into a flock of them, usually using them for reconnaissance. Thanks to her human half, Nanao is immune to general Vampyre weaknesses but still feels some discomfort from them. ** Daywalker: Due to being Dhampyr, Nanao is also a Daywalker, allowing her to survive contact with sunlight. ** S Fang: '''Nanao has special fangs that deal out pleasure instead of pain when she bites Arthur. ** '''Blood Consumption: Nanao can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood, as shown when she drank Arthur's blood in Volume 6, using Arthur's Dragon and Hero powers to boost her own. ** Magic Eyes: '''Nanao is able gaze at people and put them under hypnosis with her magic eyes. She accidentally uses it on herself to try and hide her feelings for Arthur. ** '''Umbrakinesis/Darkness Manipulation: Nanao can also manipulate shadows and darkness, though she initially had difficulty in controlling them adequately. This has changed as of Volume 22, being able to freely extend and control her shadows. Nanao has shown the ability to change the shape of her shadow to suit multiple purposes, such as tentacles that can bind her opponents seemingly of their own will. * Enhanced Durability: Nanao has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from Ladora Buné in his dragon form. In volume 6 Nanao withstood beatings from the Magicians who were using the strongest forms of Holy Magic. * Flight: During the events of Volume 6, Nanao has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): In Volume 7, Nanao formed a master-servant pact with Arthur utilizing the succubus' power as a base, this later progressed into a Master-Servant Vow. Magic Abilities Magic Expert: Nanao has shown to have skills and knowledge in magic, excelling in her native Vampyre magic and the human magic used by Magicians. Nanao has knowledge on deactivating curses as shown when she healed Tomoe and Sköll during the Rating Game against Leohart and Sairaorg, and she can also quickly create defense-type magic circles. Equipment Beyond Balor View ( ): Nanao's Ancient Gear which has the ability to stop the time of anything in her field of view. After drinking Arthur's blood, Nanao's control over her vampire powers increases and allows her to use her Sacred Relic's power through the eyes of the bats. It is later revealed that the Irish Evil God, Balor, had part of his consciousness attached to Nanao's Sacred Relic due to the influence of Valerie's Twilight Graal, losing her divinity but allowing Nanao to tap into her power via her Invade Beyond Berolina Reborn. * Berolina Invade Beyond the Balor Reborn ( ): First used in Volume 12, it creates an enormous amount of darkness that can engulf a whole town and devours everything (including the mist created by Georg's Paradise Lost, a High-tier Longinus), while also covering Nanao's body and transforming her into a five-meter-tall monster with a Dragon's head, arms with claws and wings growing from the back. While this large area of darkness is active, Nanao can generate twisted monsters from it to attack opponents, as well as multiple eyes through which she can use Beyond Balor View to stop multiple targets at the same time. Her darkness has also shown the ability to infect wounds and prevent regeneration as strong as that provided by the Longinus Twilight Graal. Berolina Invade Beyond Reborn is considered to be a Overdrive yet different from one at the same time, and its power has the potential to make Nanao's Beyond Balor View the 20th Longinus-grade Ancient Gear. In Volume 24, Nanao was able to send several Grim Reapers and rouge Seraphs flying even with just her partial Balor transformation. Ancient Gear Scanner: A scanner that can tell the type, abilities, and weakness of a Sacred Relic. Azazel gives one to Nanao prior to the Hero Faction's small-scale assaults. Trivia * For a long period of time, Nanao's gender has been a source of great debate, initially looking like a girl, she claims to be a boy, but is later on revealed to actually switch between genders as a quirk of her Dhampire biology. * Her first name Nanao (七緒) means "Seven Cords". * It is heavily implied that her weak spot is her nape. * Nanao's birthday is on March 14; also known in Japan as White Day. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal sex * Since Nanao comes from Romania her nationality is Romanian. * In the Volume 25 epilogue, Nanao breast size is said to be comparable to that of Tomoe and Elaine (who has also grown significantly). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dhampyr Category:Hybrid Category:Vampyre Category:Human Category:Pendragon household Category:Magician Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Longinus